


Langa's skateboard scars

by LounaLouise



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bilingual Hasegawa Langa, Comfort, Could be set after canon although neither of us know what's happening, Fluff, Genius Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Kyan Reki In Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Reki and Langa made up, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, They're also in love but haven't told the other yet, very very very very light angst to highlight the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LounaLouise/pseuds/LounaLouise
Summary: Langa has a lot of scars due to skateboarding now. He's treating them because Reki wants him to, but he likes them. They're proof he's the happiest he's ever been.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 150





	Langa's skateboard scars

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you I haven't watched ep. 9 yet but I have bumped across reactions so I think I'll need the comfort in 20 minutes time. (: luv, Louna  
> Update: I didn't see that coming

Langa has all sorts of scars on his face. He sees them twice a day in the mirror, and he’s growing to like them. They look cool, he thinks. They look like something is finally living inside him. The scars are forever marks of his newfound force, and witnesses of Reki’s teachings.

He doesn’t stop the smile that pulls his lips apart.

Reki gave him a cream to help the wounds heal faster and avoid any long-lasting damage. It’s soft and smells like the hospital. The young man applies it, waits a little bit, and then bandages the wounds back up. He can’t help but wonder if it truly works. Maybe he doesn’t want his skin to be smooth again.

He’s not entirely sure, but Langa thinks he likes getting hurt while skateboarding. Not the pain. Never the pain. The pain isn’t welcome but the feeling of failing, getting back up, trying, again, and again until he succeeds…! That is addicting. And if the scars must happen to get him through it, then so be it. Let him be covered in scars.

Let Reki run to him worried because Langa crashed face first onto the skate park. Let the S challenge races be more thrilling with each new opponent. Let his heart have the relief of contentment when nothing else but his body is in the works, wind drying his eyes and blood rushing the veins.

He wants that. He craves for it. If he was to die today he would go skating together with Reki until he drops. The scars mean all of this, and he loves them. He can’t help it. They’re his.

Langa’s phone vibrates upon receiving Reki’s text. He’s late.

Langa drops the toothbrush, rinses his mouth, and flies down the stairs. The road to his and Reki’s meeting point before school is easy to roll on, so he catches up his lost time quickly.

He taps in Reki’s hands. Reki is smiling wide. It makes Langa’s heart beat a little bit faster, and the hair on his head rise. Yes, if he was to go forever, he would want to be by this boy’s side.

It’s easy being with Reki, and there is so much to learn from him. As a skater, he is way more skilled than most, and as a human being he’s a literal ray of sunshine. Sometimes, it blinds Langa.

Reki has the energy of three. He loves skateboarding, and from what Langa understood, it has been long since he had someone to share the passion with. Langa is more than happy to fit in that role. Actually, if he didn’t, he would have missed on the best opportunity he’s had in life so far.

Skateboarding with Reki is not only fun, it’s fulfilling. Langa’s incapability of snowboarding since his father passed away eased since he met him and learnt his sport. Langa can’t remember if he was ever this close to anyone before.

Sure, he was always bad at making friends. He never knows how to act with other people, hence has been told he comes off as rude, mostly. But with Reki it’s never about that. Reki doesn’t care that Langa is weird. He looks at him like he’s the most precious being in the universe, and that too, makes Langa’s heart pump faster.

When Reki shoots him a look, his cheeks burn. When Reki smiles to him, his eyes jolt open. When Reki explains how to do a trick, or how he’s building a new skateboard, Langa listens carefully. It’s not even about how difficult it is for him to understand Reki’s Japanese sometimes, it solely has to do with how attached he’s become to the young man.

What makes it better, is that he thinks Reki feels the same.

Langa watches him a lot. He’s not the exact same around others. He rarely shuts up about his designs or skateboarding as a whole, but even Miya and Shadow shut him off. Joe finds him funny, and Cherry is annoyed, so it’s only with Langa that Reki can talk to his heart’s content. Langa is happy about that. Selfishly so. He likes the others, but it’s better when it’s only them two.

When they arrive at school, the conversation hasn’t stopped. They make their way to class, talking about that night’s beef between Joe and Cherry. Reki bets on Cherry. Langa bets on Joe. Reki doesn’t shut up about it.

“Cherry is as skilled as Joe, but has more efficiency,” he says. “Carla helps him with that.”

“But Joe has more power. Unbelievably so! This man could jump from the top of the mountain and land downhill unhurt if it was bent enough.”

“No, Langa, he would die.”

Langa wrinkles his nose in disagreement. It hurts his scars.

“Have you seen him during the tournament? He made a hole on the track. On a wall. With his foot.”

Langa realises his mistake. Of course Reki hasn’t seen it. It was when they’d fallen apart. It was that time Langa had looked for him in the crowd, desperate to get him back, and Reki had avoided him.

He dares look at Reki, horrified he made it all wrong again.

Reki smiles softly, to him. There’s dread in his eyes. The tournament is taboo between them, they tiptoe around the subject every now and then, but never fully talk about it. Joe says they should.

“I don’t remember,” Reki lies. “But Cherry is also smarter and more vicious that he lets on. He’ll win.”

Langa drops his chin. He doesn’t know why his chest suddenly feels tight. Why he can’t seem to breathe right anymore. It reminds him of school in Canada, as a child specifically. He doesn’t know why he recalls these lonely memories now.

But Reki forces a hand on his shoulder, still smiling and closing his eyes. It seems, like this, that everything is normal again. It’s caught Langa’s attention fast enough that he forgets Canada, forgets the pain on his skin and inside him, and for a moment he smiles back.

“Langa?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to lose you anymore.”

Reki’s words echo in Langa’s brain for eternal seconds. _I don’t want to lose you either._

“I’m the only foreigner in this school, that can’t happen.”

Reki bursts into laughter and gets side-eyes from people around them.

“Come on, we’re going to be late to class. You can’t have that, your Japanese needs to get better.”

He grabs Langa’s hand and rushes them to the door.

“No running in corridors!” someone yells.

“Otherwise we’ll be late!” Reki screams back.

_I understood, Reki_.

**Author's Note:**

> check my other OSs for more loving boyfriends! 
> 
> kudos, comments, or other interactions are always appreciated ❤️✨


End file.
